wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
February 11, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The February 11, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 11, 2019 at the Van Andel Arena in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Episode summary Triple H and Stephanie McMahon demanded Becky Lynch apologize for attacking them So, Becky Lynch has seen the doctor, she’s got the green light, and her WrestleMania match is good to go. If. You see, attacking half of the McMahon collective across Raw and SmackDown LIVE last week did not quite endear The Man to management as much as it did to the WWE Universe, which is why Triple H and Stephanie McMahon added a crucial caveat to Becky’s on-ramp back onto The Road to WrestleMania: She had to apologize. There was plenty of incentive for The Man to accept the offer. Becky's own doctors and WWE’s officials concurred that her tweaked knee would be good to go with a little bit of rehab, and The King of Kings magnanimously apologized for his own insults toward The Irish Lass Kicker this past Tuesday. But despite the promise of a clean slate, Lynch wasn’t thrilled on being told to apologize at all, given that she had done what was asked and gotten herself cleared. So, after a heated confrontation where Becky and Stephanie nearly came to blows, The Game switched his tactics and opted not to tell her anything. Instead, he gave her a choice: By the end of the night, Becky could either apologize and take the match she scratched and clawed to get … or not, and lose it all. Sasha Banks & Bayley vs Nia Jax & Tamina vs Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan If The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection are still the sentimental favorites to become the first-ever WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions, the betting odds might no longer be in their favor: Thanks to a Triple Threat loss on Raw, Sasha Banks & Bayleydrew the dreaded No. 1 entry into the Elimination Chamber this Sunday, meaning they’ll have to walk the longest, hardest road possible to reach the historic benchmark. Similar to last week, Bayley had to go it alone when The Riott Squad united to cheap-shot Sasha to the sidelines, but her heroics were a lot less effective in Triple Threat rules: Tamina broke up a would-be pinfall with a superkick to the face of the former Raw Women’s Champion moments after The Huggable One had Bayley-to-Bellied Liv Morgan. The Sultress of Savagery hauled the limp Morgan to Jax for a tag, and it was all elementary from there, as The Irresistible Force planted Bayley with a Samoan Drop to send her to the starting line of the Elimination Chamber. Of course, adversity is nothing new to Sasha & Bayley. As they mentioned in a pre-match interview, they’ve put each other through the ringer to get to this moment, but they might find the hill harder to climb with five other teams standing in their way. Nikki Cross vs Ruby Riott Surviving Ronda Rousey on two weeks’ notice is a near-impossibility for any Superstar, but now we know that Ruby Riott can, at the very least, handle an unfamiliar situation. The ringleader of The Riott Squad got a win over Nikki Cross, who mangled and mauled Ruby across the ring like some ill-fated plaything. That Ruby earned the win despite all this was due in large to excellent timing: After Cross trapped Riott in the ring apron and pummeled her like a heavy bag, she ascended the top rope for a high-risk maneuver, and Ruby booted her down to earth, following up with a deciding Riott Kick to claim the win. So now we know Ruby can handle herself against a Superstar who’s at least as unpredictable as she is. Whether that’s enough to prepare her for Rousey is a matter for six days’ time. Mr. McMahon suspended Becky Lynch and replaced her with Charlotte Flair at WrestleMania After receiving advice from half the locker room — Finn Bálor, Alexa Bliss and even Ronda Rousey — Becky Lynch did what she had to do to keep her WrestleMania match and apologized to Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, albeit with a warning that she still didn’t trust them and a vow that anyone who tried to steal her dream away from her would be in for the fight of their life. The McMahons accepted her apology. Or at least most of them did. There was one member of the ruling family who wasn’t quite on board with The Man’s contrition, and it was the one with the deciding vote: Mr. McMahon emerged with just minutes to go in the broadcast, and he had harsh words in store for Becky's “bad attitude” and apparent belief that she was bigger than WWE. (Same went for Ronda, who came to the ring for a staredown with her challenger following Becky’s apology). “You’re not The Man, I’m The Man,” The Chairman declared before throwing down a 60-day suspension for Lynch that expires five days after WrestleMania. That meant Rousey needed a new challenger — a Superstar, Mr. McMahon said, who knew their lane and how to stay in it. The woman in question turned out to be Charlotte Flair, who emerged after a glowing introduction from The Chairman with a smile on her face while Becky fumed in the ring. And The Chairman made no bones as to who he preferred to win the new-look title match, raising The Queen’s hand as Raw went to black — a preview, he said, of what awaits Rousey at WrestleMania. Any controversy aside, Mr. McMahon’s ruling now sets up Rousey to face an exceptional foe who has bad blood with the champion and a knack for making history at her opponents' expense. Becky Lynch, on the other hand, has now lost everything. Which, of course, means she now has nothing to lose. Results * Triple Threat Tag Team Match: Nia Jax & Tamina defeated Boss 'n' Hug Connection (Sasha Banks & Bayley) and The Riott Squad (Sarah Logan & Liv Morgan) (w/ Ruby Riott) * Singles Match: Ruby Riott defeated Nikki Cross Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Liv Morgan Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes